1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method for automatically storing a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for automatically storing a URL of contents by calculating a stay value of the contents displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When browsing web pages, a user can frequently access a website according to his/her liking and interest. In this case, the user can easily access his/her favorite website by storing a corresponding URL without having to enter the URL of the website in an address bar every time he/she accesses the corresponding website.
However, in the related art, the user needs to manually store the URLs of his/her websites of interest one by one. For example, when the user accesses several websites and finds his/her favorite contents, the user frequently forgets to save the URL of the corresponding contents while surfing the websites.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device for automatically storing a URL by obtaining a user's preference without having to enter the user's favorite website addresses one by one.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.